


The Barista

by TylaLynn323



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323
Summary: Tony met her long ago, a beautiful barista that had refused to sleep with him. He'd been immediately intrigued. Fifteen years later, he introduced her to the Avengers. "Everyone, meet Celia Stark, my wife." Tony/OC, Swearing (Cause Tony), no smut.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a super long project, because it's a detailed story history of Tony and my OC. Just as a warning, lol.

Anthony Edward Stark (seriously, call him Tony) was always in the spotlight. Had been ever since he was born, but now with his father and everyone else breathing down his neck about his future, he’d needed to get away. Hell, it was only yesterday that Howard had been yelling at him for his … reputation among the college ladies.

_ “What am I supposed to say, Anthony, when a reporter asks me if I approve of my son’s slutty behaviour?” _

_ Tony nonchalantly leaned against the wall, smirking. “The correct term is man-whore, Dad.” _

_ The sound of the punch echoed through the room. _

_ “Damn it, Anthony! Straighten up the act! Steve would’ve never done this.” Howard turned and left the room. _

_ Tony rubbed his jaw and sarcastically talked to the wall, “I think he’s got Alzheimers. My name’s not Steve and it’s certainly not Rogers.” He snorted bitterly, “Unfortunately.” _

He shook his head as he opened the door to the quaint little coffee shop that he’d never had the opportunity to go inside of. Adjusting his sunglasses and baseball cap he made his way to the counter. In front of him was a  _ very _ large lady pushing a baby stroller. Tony grimaced. He didn’t have anything against babies, but they made an awful lot of noise. They were boring too. As he waited impatiently for his turn, he marveled at the fact that he actually  _ had _ to wait in line. Life’s full of surprises, isn’t it?

Tony stared, transfixed, as the lady pulled out a  _ coin purse _ . She was using an  _ actual _ coin purse! The shock soon wore off, however, and Tony found his gaze wandering over the shop. It was a bright little place with gold walls, and dark red counters. White trimming and tasteful pictures also adorned the wall, with a literal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Not too fancy, but  _ still _ . So far, he definitely liked this place.

At that moment, the lady moved and Tony saw the barista behind the counter as she smiled warmly at him.

“How can I help you, sir?”

Oh yes. He  _ definitely _ liked this place.


	2. Chapter 1

Celia raised her eyebrow at the man in front of her. He’d been flirting with her nonstop ever since she began his order 5 minutes ago. She was _trying_ to do her job, and the annoying little twerp was holding up the line ordering _10_ coffees, each a different kind with different specifications. Still, she couldn’t do anything about it because he was giving the shop money!

Sure she recognized him. _Tony Stark_ , the _child prodigy_. Well, the child part was definitely on point.

“Look. Stark, isn’t it?” He grinned, “There is _no way_ that you’re going to drink _10 coffees_ in one sitting. So maybe … just maybe, could you just pay and let me tend to the other customers behind you?”

He glanced nonchalantly at the long and very irritated line behind him and turned his attention back to her.

“Oooh, feisty. I like it. Tell you what. You say you’ll come drink a few with me over at my table, and I’ll finish up here. What’s your favorite? I’ll order it for you, you look like you could use it.”

Her stare was completely deadpan. An angry shout from the end of the line made her shake her head and roll her eyes.

“Cappuccino.”

He smiled, “Done.”

Handing him his change, she sighed, defeated, and watched him wink at her before he wandered to a free table by the window. Ah, what the hell. Kathy was taking over soon anyway.

**_|SIP|_ **

“Tony Stark? _The Tony Stark_ ? _HERE_?!” Kathy Fredricks squealed.

Celia rolled her eyes, “ _Yes_ , now calm down. You think you can cover for me, while I go see what he wants?”

Her friend suddenly sobered, “You _do_ realize he’s a playboy, right?”

Her eyebrows rose, “Yes! I read the news!”

Kathy looked extremely skeptical, “ _You_ . Celia Paige Garvey. _You_ read the _news_.”

Celia shook her head and pushed Kathy by the shoulder a bit as she rolled her eyes and snuck past her.

Kathy waved with a snarky smile, “ _Good Luck sweet pea!”_

“Shut up, Fredricks.”

**_|SIP|_ **

She sat down across from the grinning teenager. Although, really, she didn’t have room to judge. Fifteen didn’t give any high ground to judge from. He silently handed her the Cappuccino he bought her, and she nodded politely as she accepted.

Still, there was no way she was going to be able to enjoy this without some answers.

“Alright look.” His intrigued face pushed all the wrong buttons, and she had to physically stop herself from scowling, “Let’s just get to the point, okay? What do you want from me?”

He sipped his caramel coffee and grimaced. God, that stuff was disgusting. She rolled her eyes, and pulled it towards herself. _She_ happened to love caramel. So there. Her childish thoughts only made her more irritable, so she sassed at him silently, waiting for his reply.

“Hey, why is the assumption automatically that I _want_ something? Can’t I just see someone as nice as you and offer a friendly cup of coffee?” He smirked behind his cup.

Her eyebrow rose elegantly. He shrugged.

“You’ve been flirting with me from the minute you opened your mouth, Stark. What _else_ am I supposed to think? I’ll ask again. _What do you want?_ ”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I want.”

She smirked, “I know, but I wanted to hear you say it. Oh well. You have _got_ to get better at your pickup lines.”

She leaned forward and took her first sip of the caramel coffee. Tony tried to hide the heat that pooled in his groin at the delighted shiver that spread through her when she tasted it. Oh, she _loved_ caramel. Her eyes once again found Tony’s and her lips quirked.

“I’m only going to tell you this once, Stark. I am _not_ some quickie that you can enjoy and then head off to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. You want something from me?” She grinned before grabbing both her coffees and rising. “You gotta work for it.”

She left with a deliberate sashay of her hips. Tony grinned at her back, “Gladly.”


	3. Chapter 2

She sighed tiredly as she stared at the textbook in front of her. She  _ hated _ science. She could swear to anyone who would listen that science was created to be the bane of her existence. She pouted.

She raised her bagel to take a bite, but before it reached her mouth a coffee was shoved in her face. Her head went back immediately at the closeness of the cup. She glared slightly. Now that was just annoying.

She pursed her lips as she stared up at the offender.

Stark. Oh,  _ what joy _ .

He greeted her with a beaming smile.

“Mr. Stark.” She snatched the coffee away.

He made a disgusted face, “Just Stark, please. Better yet, call me Tony.”

Celia gave a non committal hum and bent down to smell her coffee. Her eyes immediately twinkled at him when she discovered that it was a Caramel Cream. He looked very proud of himself. Well, she’d have to correct that later, but for now …

_ Caramel. _

**_|SIP|_ **

He watched her take small slow slips from the extremely disgusting cup of coffee. He felt sorry for her taste buds, the poor things must be so miserable. He glanced at his own. A Mocha Latte. To be honest, he’d always expected to be an espresso kind of guy, but when he had tasted it a few days ago... Bleh. He never wanted to repeat the experience.

At least ordering 10 coffees taught him what to avoid, right?

He tried to surreptitiously glimpse what she was studying, but Celia glared and pulled her papers closer.  _ Apparently _ , she didn’t want help from a certain  _ very friendly _ genius. Her loss. He frowned as she immediately ignored him again.

He’d expected  _ some _ sort of reaction or greeting. Or  _ thanks _ , sheesh. How difficult could this girl  _ be _ ?

“So…” Her attention was still glued to her notebook. “Weather’s beautiful, don’t you think?”

She grinned and completely ignored him.

Oh, yeah. She could be  _ very  _ difficult.

**_|SIP|_ **

“...And then, you know, when I finally got there, he was all like ‘Ooh, let’s go over here’, and I was so upset, so I just stared at him, and then finally I said…”

She groaned miserably. “Stark, just  _ shut up _ .”

He pointed a finger triumphantly, “I got you to talk! You said words!”

She glared at him, “How  _ old _ are you?! Can’t you just leave me in peace?”

He thought very carefully.

Finally he shook his head, “Nope.”

“I hate you.”

“ _ Now,  _ we’re getting somewhere! Want a Cappuccino?”

Celia’s head hit the table.

**_|SIP|_ **

She closed her textbook with a sigh. She’d finally finished her studying, no thanks to the  _ child _ sitting across from her. She half-glared at him, but her brain was too tired to make it convincing. He had apparently decided that telling her all about several adventures he’s had with some friend of his named  _ Rhodey _ would endear him to her.

She rolled her eyes as she rose from her seat and started packing her stuff back up in her backpack.  _ As if _ .

She looked back at him to see him staring at her seriously. She tried not to show her confusion. His brown eyes were cold and closed off, a look she hadn’t seen on him before. They ended up staring at each other for several minutes.

She had been so  _ sure _ that he was just a shallow guy who just wanted to get laid. She still wasn’t unconvinced, even if he had been hanging around her for the past few days. Now in his eyes she saw … she wasn’t sure what she saw. Maybe a little bit of herself.

She cleared her throat and then swiftly picking up her backpack, she turned away.

“There’s a pizza place down the street. I’m going there tonight.”

She offered no more than that.

She saw his happy smile through the window as she walked out the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 3

Her backpack landed on the couch with a thump. Her sigh echoed through the small apartment.

“Celia, that you?” A feminine voice drifted from the back room.

“Yeah, Grace. It’s me.”

“Oh, good.” A woman dressed in a bright red dress walked out into the living room, lipstick rubbing between her lips. “You have the money for the next payment?”

Gritting her teeth, Celia glared at her, and motioned to her outfit. “What’s this?”

Grace rolled her eyes, “I’m going on a date. Be grateful, I went to the store today and bought you and your brother some food. I think it was soup or something. You’ll have to check.” She finished checking her hair in the mirror, and turned back expectantly to the angry teenager. “Where’s the money, Celia? You know I gotta make a deposit.”

Jaw still tightly clenched, she took the money out of her pack and harshly put it in the woman’s outstretched hand.

“Oh, careful, dear. Money’s precious, you know.” Stumbling a little, she pulled on her extremely thin high heels.

As Grace opened the door, Celia asked one last question, “Where’s Johnnie?”

Grace smiled brightly, “Oh, he’s in bed dear.”

Lips pursed, Celia watched her go happily out the door.

A slight jingle of her keyes as Grace locked the door was the last indication of her presence.

_**|SIP|** _

The bedroom door creaked a bit as Ciela pushed it open slowly. She smiled when she saw the room. He’d been busy.

All the walls were painted a dark blue, and little paint pictures could be found in so many little corners, usually smudged, or with dried drips from when he hadn’t bothered to clean up the mess. A small desk on the far wall was covered in little bits of paper, all covered with the bright colors of his new crayons.

A slight rustle in the sheets drew her attention to the star wars themed bed, and she grinned. Looks like  _ someone _ was practicing their acting. She quietly snuck up to the bedside, and waited. Pretty soon a small head of brown hair peeked out from the covers and his adorable green eyes slowly looked around the room. Their eyes locked, and she grinned evilly.

He shrieked, and desperately tried to get out of the covers, but she was too fast and soon he was out of breath laughing from the attacks on his person.

“Cee! Cee, stop!”

She laughed and rolled him out of bed, careful not to disturb the machine on his stomach. “Well, well, well. There’s a boy underneath all those blankets. Who knew?”

He smiled … and hit her on the head. “You did.”

“Who, me?”

A hand on her chest she gazed innocently at the squirming mess in her arms. He playfully frowned.

“Don’t act all innocent, madam. I’m onto you!”

She huffed as she stood up and set him on his feet. She tried to ignore how thin he was, as she took his hand. “I think you’ve got the wrong suspect, Detective. Now,” she grinned as she leaned into her knees. “I have a new case for you.”

His eyes lit up and he bounced on the balls of his feet. “You do?!”

They made their way out the door, “Mhmm, it’s called the case of the missing thief.”

He squealed and dashed in front of her, “Oooh, ooh, can we read it now?”

She paused in the hallway, “Hmmm, let me see. Food first, okay?”

“Okay!”

She lifted him onto the counter, and searched through the fridge. Ah, there was something. She took out the soup carton in her hand, and glared at it. 16 ounces of broth. What good would that do? She plastered on a smile for her beaming little brother, and put it on the stove to warm up. As she passed him again, he grabbed her neck in a hug.

“I missed you.”

She ignored the moisture in her eyes, “Sorry bug bug. I had to study.”

His smile was small, “I know.”

Putting the soup on the stove to dry, she turned and opened her arms. The extremely light little boy jumped into her arms, and she carried him laughingly over to the couch. She collapsed limply and he fell sprawling on her other side. They grinned at each other. Her hand snuck into her backpack.

“So, little man.” She brought out the new story, “Want to solve a case?”

“YIPEE!”

**_|SIP|_ **

Tony entered the house with a bounce in his steps, and made a direct beeline for his workshop.

“Going somewhere, sir?”

He pivoted, and came face to face with a smiling Jarvis. Tony quickly grinned and shrugged innocently, “Well, I was working on this project this morning, so I was just gonna … go  _ do  _ it. K? K, bye.”

He tried to rush out of the room, but stopped guiltily at a cleared throat behind him.

“May I assume, sir, that you have just returned from a stint at the coffee shop?”

“Yes? No? Maybe?”

Jarvis shook his head. “Sir, running solely on coffee is certainly not healthy. If I may, I have prepared something for you.” Tony sighed and tiredly walked past the butler. “Also, perhaps we can discuss this  _ female _ that you seem to be so relentlessly pursuing.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he gaped at the smirking old man. “Jarvis! You old stalker, you! I  _ knew _ you were a spy. What are you, double agent?  _ Triple agent?!” _

“I believe I changed one or two of your diapers, young sir. I highly doubt I would have  _ stayed _ after that experience, if I was a spy. Now sit down.”

“Why do you always have to bring that up, Jarv?”

“It is my duty.” Jarvis set down several sandwiches on a plate in front of the frowning teen. “It is  _ also _ how I keep  _ you _ in check.”

Tony picked up a sandwich and grinned when he discovered it was his favorite. Ham and cheese.  _ Classic. _

“Oh come on, Jarv. I’m impossible. You know it. I know it. Dad knows it. Mom knows it. Rhodey knows it … must I go on?”

“Yes.” Jarvis wearily sat down on the seat next to Tony, who could swear he heard a few bones creaking, “You  _ could _ provide me with the name of the girl.”

Tony’s mouth was stuffed, “Jarv, dear.” He pointed with his sandwich, “Stalking is not healthy. You should find a different hobby. I saw some really beautiful yarn in a store window the other day …”

Jarvis raised his eyebrows, “Stop dodging.”

Tony groaned in defeat. “Alright, alright, fine. Celia. Her name is Celia,  _ happy _ ?”

“Celia, what?”

Tony stared incredulously at his sometime nanny, “Seriously, man, the new look does  _ not _ suit you.”

Jarvis copied Tony’s earlier innocent shrug perfectly, “What look?”

Tony huffed.

An old hand settled on his shoulder, “Young sir, I wish for you to pursue those who deserve to be pursued. I have watched your nonsense for a long time now, but I have ignored it, because I  _ hoped _ that you would outgrow it. I  _ know _ the kind of person you are, Anthony.” Tony stared morosely at his plate.

“Do you? Do you though? Sometimes I wonder, Jarv. Sometimes I wonder if  _ anybody _ really knows me.” The last part was spoken in a whisper.

Jarvis sighed and squeezed his shoulder, “Only those you let in will ever understand you, young one. Thus you must always choose rightly and well.” He leaned in, “But you still must  _ choose _ .”

The old butler’s lips pursed and he stood to leave.

“Eat, sir. Your food is getting cold.”

Tony smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. “They were already cold.”

“So you believe, sir. So you believe.”

_**|SIP|** _

Celia woke up with a start trying to remember where she was. A small nasally snore echoed on her shoulder.  _ Right _ . Johnnie had discovered that he’d had the right suspect all along, and she’d rewarded him with “annoying” kisses.

She sighed at the curly head of hair, and began to pet it slowly. Light enough that it wouldn’t wake him. Too bad life sucks and good things never last. The empty pan of soup rested on the coffee table, and she frowned. They needed more money.

She could probably tell Mr. Gulten tomorrow that she had to quit. Then she could scout around for another job. Hopefully another two. Maybe the hardware store was hiring …

The loud sounds of the key jingling in the lock woke up the sleepy form in her arms, and they both froze and listened intently at the noises coming from the hall. Drunken feminine giggles could be heard distinctly, and Celia scowled. An answering deeper booming voice echoed through the house, and the feminine murmur could be heard again.

“ _ No no no, this way Henry.” _

She listened to the door close, and a loud thump immediately followed.

Her teeth scrapped together, and she saw Johnnie looking up at her sadly.

“It’s alright, Cee. I’ve heard it before.”

The lump in her throat was firmly ignored as she tried to smile at him.

“How do you feel about some pizza, huh?”

He nodded rapidly, a brilliant smile on his face.

The ice in her heart melted all over again.

_**|SIP|** _

Damn it. This grease stain just  _ would not  _ come  _ off _ .

Whatever, he’d just go put on a new shirt. He glanced at the clock, and dashed out of the room.

_ Really, really, really quickly _ .

A ding signaled that it was now 6:00.

“Cuckoo. Cuckoo. Cuckoo.”

Tony dashed right back past and scowled at the popping yellow monstrosity.

“Shut up!” The front door opened and he ran out. “Dumb bird.”

Now … It was time for a lovely pizza. And  _ maybe _ a really hot barista.

Hey, that rhymed. Get him a damn medal.  _ Somebody. _


	5. Chapter 5

Tony watched the door intently as he sipped at his coke. He’d only gone in to get a drink, and then he’d left to stand outside. It was better than staying in that crowded place, waiting for Celia to show up. Lord saving him from  _ ever _ looking like an idiot. He snorted, and almost spat out his drink. That plea was discarded such a long time ago it wasn’t even funny.

He eyed the newest arrivals to the place, and immediately dismissed them. It was just a teenager and a kid. Nah he was waiting for …  _ wait _ . He took a closer look and discovered that she looked exactly like Celia, and the kid looked remarkably like her. So she had a little brother. His still slightly shocked brain tried to figure out if she was old enough for it to be her kid, but he realized that 5 years old was a little young for a girl to have a kid.  _ Maybe _ . You know, he really didn’t know. Why was he even wondering about this?

She glimpsed around the shop once or twice, not even bothering to look outside. He wanted to flatter himself and say that she was looking for him, but he doubted it. No one ever actually looked for him specifically. Well, except Jarvis. Damn it, he was way too depressed tonight. He should just leave.

Celia leaned down and adjusted the jacket around the kid’s shoulders, and then smiled at him brightly before pushing him in front of her into the restaurant. Against his better judgement, his heart fluttered like it always seemed to when he watched her, and he sighed and pushed off from the wall he was leaning against. After another moment of indecision, he followed them in.

_**|SIP|** _

“Well, fancy meeting you here!” Celia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had invited him … sort ot, so she should at least act civil. If he didn’t get on her last nerve that is. Johnnie shifted next to her and stared wide-eyed as Stark sat down.

She sighed, “Hello, Stark.”

“I’m still Stark? Tough crowd.”

“ _ Very _ .”

Johnnie’s eyes bugged out of his head at his sister’s banter. He’d never heard her do this with anyone who wasn’t him, or Mom and Dad. Celia looked at him warily and then at Stark’s expectant expression.

She had a bad feeling about this.

“Johnnie, this is Anthony Stark. Stark, this is my little brother John Garvey.”

Tony smiled and held out his hand, “Call me Tony, kid.”

Her brother smirked, “Johnnie.  _ Not _ kid.”

She smiled proudly, That’s her boy.

Conversation stilted a bit, and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Okay, you two go ahead and talk, and I’ll go get me and Johnnie some food.” She stood and rested her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Stark. I’m watching you.” She did the sign with her fingers and then headed off to the pizza bar.

Well, how much trouble can they get into? They’re fine, Johnnie will be fine. Everything is fine.

She sighed, and started to hurry and get the food.

_**|SIP|** _

When Celia left, Tony was bombarded by a sharp stare from the kid. Or  _ Johnnie _ . Hey, he supposed  _ he _ always told others to call him by his nickname, why couldn’t the kid? He adjusted his jacket slightly.

“You’re not around kids very much, are you?”

He smirked, “Nope. Is it that obvious?”

“With you, yeah.” Johnnie snorted and reached for his water, “So. What do you spend your time doing?”

“Building.”

His eyes lit up, “Building what?”

“Machines, Computers, and I’m working on an AI.”

“You’re working … on an  _ artificial intelligence?! _ ”

“Yep.” Tony stroked his non-existent beard.

“That’s awesome! How does it work?”

“Glad you asked …  _ kid _ .”

“I’ll let that one pass.”

Tony snickered, “You know, I have a feeling we’re going to get along just fine.”

Johnnie winked.

Honestly, Tony felt really sorry for Celia right about now.

_**|SIP|** _

Celia carried the two trays back to the table, anticipating that Stark would have gotten Johnnie into disaster while she was gone, but stopped short when she saw them both bending over a napkin in deep discussion.

She frowned. What the hell could be so entrancing that Johnnie didn’t look up at her arrival?

“Rhodamantium? Did you just make that up?”

“Yep.”

Johnnie glared.

“Okay okay, so the actual element is Rhodium. I still think Rhodamantium sounds better.”

“That’s ridiculous. It sounds like a flower that’s hyped up on sugar.”

“A flower?”

“Rhodanthemum? The flower?”

“I’m not a botanist, kid.”

“Johnnie.”

“Whatever.”

“ _ Joh-nnie _ ”

“ _ What-ever. _ ”

Oh God. There were two of them.

_**|SIP|** _

“You’re both idiots.”

Celia plopped down with a sigh and pushed the two trays in front of them both. Tony and Johnnie looked up from their sketch to blink at her.

Stark frowned, “I’d like to see you name the entire periodic table’s flower equivalents. Besides, I was teaching the kid over here-”

“Johnnie.”

“About artificial intelligence. I’d like to see you do that.”

She rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t matter how much you know or what you can teach, if you prove that you’re dumb in all the ways that count, Stark. It’s your turn. Go get your food.”

“Why me?”

“Did you miss the fact that I was only getting food for me and my brother? I’m not your maid or your butler.”

“So?”

“Just get your damn food, Stark.”

Her brother watched with a smirk as he grumbled and left to go get his dinner. He grinned up at Celia.

“I like him.”

“Of course you do.”

His lips pursed, “Why don’t you?”

“It’s complicated.” She bit her lip and then busied herself with setting up her pizza.

Johnnie frowned at his special pizza and touched it slightly with his finger, “Is he like Henry? And the other guys?”

Her pizza froze in the air. “I …” She chewed on her lip as she thought. She remembered the glimpse of sorrow and heartache in his eyes that she’d seen today. The whole reason she invited him here, because it mirrored her own so closely. It could cast a different perspective on his behaviour at other times, but she hadn’t thought on it much. Was he just a spoiled brat? Or was he just a compensating and broken kid? “No, Johnnie. I don’t think so.”

Her wonderful little brother nodded and smiled, “Then that means we can be friends, right?”

Her heart cracked a little again. She hadn’t been able to give Johnnie what he needed, he spent his days alone in a small apartment, never met other children, and only interacted with his only sister for a few minutes a day. She’d do anything for him, she  _ was _ doing everything for him, but she didn’t have time to give him what his heart desired. Her gaze wandered to Stark who was arguing with the person behind the counter over a pizza topping. Stark got on her nerves, and he added a complication to her life that she didn’t want, but he got along well with her brother. Maybe … just for Johnnie, she could be a little more welcoming. She looked back at her brother’s hopeful face, “Yeah, Johnnie. If he wants to be your friend, and for the right reasons, you can be friends.”

He beamed and dug into his special pizza.

Celia only hoped this didn’t backfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this fic!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
